


Guardian Angel

by Lyonadono



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Children, End Spoilers, F/M, Melancholy, Orphans, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonadono/pseuds/Lyonadono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Despite her kind and cheerful nature, the young woman had never accepted any advances. When some admirers were becoming more persistent, sometimes even questioning her reasons, she just politely replied that “he” would surely be mad at her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Ada Vessalius. A charming woman and duchess, heiress of one of the four great ducal families which had still been spreading their influence across the whole country a few years ago, before their powers started to progressively weaken, surpassed by local middle-class claims. They had not lose all control, but their social rank was more honorary than concrete. However, those houses were dying out. Duke Rufus Barma was dead, not giving any heir. The great Nightray family, victim of a mysterious scheme, had eventually been entirely wiped out, except from one of the two children they had adopted ; but the former was hardly showing himself in public life, probably partially because of the amputation of one arm he had suffered, and his clear-cut refusal of using any artificial limb at all. Only the Rainsworth dukedom was still having an important role in social life ; the duchess was enjoying a real reputation, thanks to her active participation in social events from high society. About the Vessaliuses, they had found themselves as reduced as the Nightrays : the previous duke's death, as well as his brother's, had been revealed within a short period of time, without any real explanation about the circumstances of those demises. There had only been the young woman remaining, being only a few years older than legal age. A lot of people had judged her as unable to get such important political role, but she had decided to take her destiny into her own hands and make the Vessalius' name continue living. At least for her lifetime. Because no posterity would probably come from her.

No one had indeed seen her to any man's arm. Numerous of her qualities were appreciated, her charm was undeniable ; the Vessaliuses' name was also still making young middle-class men dream. They would have wished they could take over the reins of the domain and give it back some brightness. However, despite her kind and cheerful nature, the young woman had never accepted any advances. When some admirers were becoming more persistent, sometimes even questioning her reasons, she just politely replied that “he” would surely be mad at her. The veil hiding the identity of this mysterious “he” had never been raised and the most foolish rumors had started to go around in the society milieu. Among them, some said that Ada Vessalius was rubbing shoulders with a lover from working class. A few scandals had broken out in her back, but the duchess was always so surprised and amused when she learned about them that the whispering was quickly unable to find anything to feed, at least until the next idea of gossip. Whatever the reason behind this lack of interest was, in fifteen years, no man seemed to have been able to trouble her. There was still time, but the possibility of her never giving birth to a child and heir was not to be dismissed. Which was not preventing her from regularly living around children.

An orphanage had indeed opened, not long before her new status of duchess had been formalized. The establishment had been the priority she had wanted to dedicate her new fortune to. When it opened, the young woman had the opportunity to explain that she had been able to see the old capital, Sablier, as well as the orphanage which had been settled at its edge. She had seen the deplorable setting surrounding those children's lives, and all of the others' too, who miserably wandered around, without any roof over their head to welcome them once the night fell. When she had left the ghost city, she had promised herself that she would give them a better living environment, far from all of those rumors surrounding the orphanage. The project had quickly reached the area of the new capital and the small family the young woman had wanted to make of those children had widen.

She was never neglecting to go there a few times every week to be a part of different activities, such as music lessons or tales reading. They should miss nothing, except their parents who disappeared too soon. Sometimes, when the sun was shining on summer like on this present day, she offered to organize a tea party outside, in the wide garden around the estate. Those improvised celebrations always made her melancholic, but only a child gently pulling on her dress to catch her attention was needed for her smile to resurface. And maybe hide her true feelings, the staff of the establishment often thought, like the few servants who were still in her service, besides. But the young woman was happy with the kids. So they let them have this therapeutics effects on her, since she was not confiding in anyone. The duchess was, fundamentally, showing a great strength.

The girl had knelt down on the grass under the shadow of the trees, where the table full of already half eaten pastries had been set. A few boys and girls had came to sit around here, in an almost perfect semicircle, and were telling her about various events that had happened the past days, under one of the young servants' warm gaze. The mistress had had to be away for a travel in the provinces ; they had obviously missed her.

Ada was nodding, her eyes kindly, in an attentive silence. The boy to her left, with chestnut hair cluttered with cowlicks and his nose studded with freckles, was taking the floor, clearly eager to tell his story, when she suddenly raised her eyes. Her long blond hair followed her quick motion to look over her shoulder, as if inexorably attracted by a force only she felt. Her features softened in an expression of an infinite gentleness and it looked like she was sending a smile to something she was the only one to see.

The small gathering sitting in front of her exchanged curious glances before a little high-pitched voice echoed :

“What is it ?”

Her emerald gaze immediately withdrew from the wood lining the estate, as if she had suddenly been taken away from a daydream by the sound of this voice. Ada warmly smiled to the children.

“It's nothing. I just realized he is here.”

And, in front of the perplexed or questioning glances :

“My guardian angel. Sometimes, he comes to watch over me. He's hiding now, so I learned to sense his presence.”

A few questions burst out in concert after those declarations. She put a hand to her lips to accompany a small, tender laugh.

“It is a person you will meet someday, and who will follow you for the rest of your life. Even if they aren't with you anymore, they stay in your heart. That is the case for mine. You too, you'll find them one day. Sometimes, they take time to show themselves, but I am convinced that you will eventually meet them. That day, maybe you'll be able to recognize them.”

\----------------------------------------------------

A sound in the foliage gently lifted the air in the wood. A bird flew away from the top of a tree at the very same moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to do something with Gil and Lottie becoming friends so much. I'm sure they got along pretty well. If you have any idea/request about that, as long as it's not about romantic shipping, I'm gladly taking them ! tryingtofeelanything is my Tumblr if you ever get one to send to me !


End file.
